Unstoppable
by BabyWolfGurl
Summary: When a convicted criminal is released he has one thing left to do before he returns to the regular world: find and kill the only officer able to cuff him, newly named Lieutenant Kinomoto. Now the only person who can save her is the last person she would h


Unstoppable . . .  
Chapter . . . One 

Rating . . .

R (Language, Violence, and Sexual Content)

Summary . . .

When a convicted criminal is released he has one thing left to do before he returns to the regular world: find and kill the only officer able to cuff him, newly named Lieutenant Kinomoto. Now the only person who can save her is the last person she would have imagined: Li Syaoran, the biggest gang leader in Tokyo and Hong Kong, who happens to be the criminal she's spent her entire career looking for.

Story . . .

. . . Tokyo State Penitentiary

From behind the high fences with the tops encased with barbwire, Mance Mick stood looking up at the bright sky. It was his day, finally trapped in the hellhole called Tokyo State Penitentiary. Dressed in the mandatory orange jumpsuit, he walked over to one of the few tables scattered across the prison yard.

"Well if it isn't the great Mance Mick." A well-built man sneered as he approached, the others gathered around just smirked watching him.

"Who would of thought the great M2 would be caught by such a sweet little girl?" Another continued laughing with the guys around him.

"What was her name again? Kinomoto? Kinomoto Sakura?" They all laughed hearing the name of the female agent who had only joined the force a few months before at the age of only 19.

Mick just stood there taking in what they said. He would do nothing now, for he knew that he would be here for a while, a shorter period of time than the losers around him for sure, when he got out he would make sure of that. A scowl crossed his face remembering the trial . . .

'We the Jury find the defendant guilty as charged on all counts.' A tall woman with short curly blonde hair read with her large reading glasses up on her nose.

A week later he was standing before the judge.

'On all counts you have been found guilty and are now sentenced to life in prison to be carried out at the Tokyo State Penitentiary.' The judge announced looking him directly in the eye. His eyes followed him as he was taken away and out of sight.

Now, as he snapped back to reality, he was faced at the life ahead of him. Looking at the scumbags in front of him he only had one person to thank

. . . Kinomoto Sakura.

. . . 679 Precinct, Tokyo, Japan

"Nice work Lieutenant Kinomoto." The leading sergeant congratulated the young woman, patting the emerald-eyed officer on the back after placing her new badge in her hands. He stepped aside for the rest of the precinct that was gathered to see, who immediately broke into applause.

Kinomoto Sakura tucked a stray strand of shoulder length auburn hair behind her ear nervously. Her bright emerald eyes scanned her fellow officers with a smile. "Thank you guys so much!" She exclaimed grinning. "Now for the cake!" She called as everyone headed for the refreshment table where there was a large cake in the shape of a badge with 'Lieutenant Kinomoto' written across it.

She made her way through the crowd toward the door where one of the best officers she had the pleasure of knowing was standing to congratulate her. "Congratulations," he said in her ear as she embraced him in a tight hug. He grinned down at the young woman, who had only been a new recruit less than a year ago, his sapphire eyes shining behind small silver frames.

"Thank you. I owe it to you!" She said smiling. He was the only officer to give her a chance when she had first arrived, taking her under his wing and showing her all he knew. "I still can't believe you're leaving." She pouted cutely looking up at her teacher.

He laughed looking at her. "You knew it was coming." He said grinning. "Besides," He paused looking around. "You don't need me anymore. Look." He said pointing at the officers gathered all around the room. "They're all yours now. Keep them in line for me." He laughed, winking at her.

She laughed shaking her head. "I will," she said hugging him again knowing he had to leave. "Don't forget about me when you get to the big bad city of Hong Kong okay?." She said smiling.

"Never." He said saluting her with a straight face before laughing. "And take care of yourself Lieutenant Kinomoto." He winked one last time before turning around and walking down the hallway leading to the exit. She watched him until he turned the corner, then turned back to the party and smiled.

"Lieutenant Kinomoto Sakura," She whispered to herself beaming with joy. She couldn't believe it herself. "I could get used to the ring of that!" She said giddily before rejoining the celebration.

. . . Hong Kong International Airport

A private jet landed after its flight from Japan. As the plane finally pulled to a stop three black cars pulled up as the flight attendants scurried around getting everything ready. The stairs were in place and the red carpet rolled out stopping at the door of one of the sleek black cars.

A man with messy chestnut hair emerged from the driver's seat of the car the others following their leader. Dressed from head to toe in black they all looked alluring but extremely deadly to the touch.

Finally the door to the plane was opened and out walked two female flight attendants with very short skirts carrying small suitcases, followed by three well-built men each with two very large suitcases. The trunks of the cars were opened and packed by the men before they disappeared back onto the plane.

Amber eyes watched as his older cousin finally decided to make his appearance. Dressed also in black, the man with navy blue hair that reflected the sun's rays made his way down to the car. "Syaoran." He said grinning, glasses flashing in the light.

"Eriol." Syaoran replied in a monotone voice. "Your late."

"I had to make a little stop on the way to the airport." He said grinning. "But as I can see," He said glancing around. "Hong Kong survived without me."

Syaoran smirked. "Once a smart ass. Always a smart ass." Eriol laughed as they shook hands and patted one another on the back. "Now get in the car before I kick your ass." He said opening the door and sliding in. Eriol walked to the other side and climbed in before the small procession of cars disappeared from the airport and into the busy downtown Hong Kong traffic.

. . . Three Years Later

"Mance Mick, you are free to go." The officer behind the counter said handing him his belongings underneath the bulletproof glass window.

Mick nodded taking his things and then walking to the metal gate that guarded Tokyo State Penitentiary. The gates opened, rattling all the way, to release one of its prisoners back into society.

The sun shown down on his face, and for the first time in three years Mance Mick took a breath of renewed freedom. He walked to the parking lot where he knew a car was waiting. Opening the door to a candy apple red Dodge Viper, he slid into the passenger seat and the car took off leaving the Penitentiary far behind.

"Where do you want to go first boss?" The driver asked, his muscular arms steering the car toward Tokyo.

"Anywhere, as long as you can find me as much information as possible on Lieutenant Kinomoto Sakura." He said in tight voice. Ten years he had been waiting for this. He had promised himself he would kill that stupid girl as soon as they let him out on parole. And that was one promise he wasn't going to break.

. . . End of Chapter . . .

luv ya much

BabyWolfGurl


End file.
